When Squall Broke Up With Rinoa
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Guys, be nice. This is my first Finall Fantasy fic. when Squall broke up with Rinoa, he was depressed. *CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. Default Chapter

When Squall Broke Up With Rinoa  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
(IMPORTANT!!! READ!!!!)  
  
You see, I don't know much about the game because I only rented it. It was cool. But just telling you now, I am going to make them have their own houses, ok? If anyone died in the game, I just included them. Remember, I only rented.Thank you for understanding.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
One stormy night Squall was in his house, holding a picture of Rinoa in his hand. Ever since he had broken up with her, he had been sad. Why he broke up with her? Well, you'll find out later in the story. Zell was supposed to be coming but the rain and lightning must've been slowing him down. The lights went off. Squall looked up. "Stupid storm..." He said. He then lit a candle and set it down on the table. A knock came onto the door. He stood up and answered it. Zell was standing there, holding up an umbrella, only a bit soaked. He put his hand on Squall's shoulder. "You ok, man? Or you still a bit depressed?" Squall nodded. They shut the door and Zell sat on the couch. Squall handed Zell a candle and sat beside him. "Why'd you break up with her anyway?" Zell asked. "I-It's a secret." He replied. Zell sighed. "Tomorrow, we'll go to the chocobo forest and ride chocobos together. Me, you, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie AND Rinoa." "Rinoa? Will she want to even face me?" Squall asked. "She will! Now stop being such a... er... quiet man and have some fun! I'll pick you up with the others tomorrow." Zell said and used his chicken-style walk and walked out. Squall sighed and went to bed. The lights then went on. Squall growled.  
  
The next afternoon Squall was waiting for Zell yet again. Someone knocked on the door. He answered it. It was Irvine. "Hi. Let's go and get this over with." Irvine and Squall went into Zell's car and they were on their way. As soon as Squall stepped into the car, Quistis made a point. "Well Squall, it seems we haven't seen you in two months." Squall stayed silent and stared out the window. Rinoa stared at Squall and frowned a bit.   
  
Half-an-hour later they arrived at the forest. They all decided to race each other except Squall who was just letting the chocobo walk. Rinoa won the race and caught up with Squall. "You...ok?" She asked. Squall wouldn't even face her. "Squall, I'm not mad at you." She said. Squall looked at her. "R-really? I mean... bye..." Squall said and got off his chocobo. He then started to walk home.  
  
Once he got home he fell asleep. "You must stay away from Rinoa or she will die!" A voice in his dream said. "I KNOW ALREADY, OK??? I'VE BEEN HAVING THIS FRIKIN' DREAM FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS!!!" He yelled in his sleep. He then immediately woke up and started to pant. The next day Irvine visited with, yes, no? Well, anyway, he visited with Rinoa. Squall was lying down on the couch when they knocked on the door. He didn't answer. "Come on, man! Open up!" Irvine yelled and kept knocking on the door. Squall dtill didn't answer. "Some of us really need to use the washroom!" Rinoa said. Squall then answered it. Rinoa ran to the bathroom. Irvine looked at him. "Never gonna get back with her?" He asked. "No." Squall said. "Can I date her then?" He asked. "what? No!" Squall said. "Come on, Squall! You're not going to get back together with her. You said so yourself!" He said. Squall stayed silent as he heard Rinoa come out of the washroom. "I heard what you said." She said. Squall and Irvine looked at eachother and gasped. 


	2. When Squall Broke Up With Rinoa Chapter ...

When Squall Broke Up With Rinoa  
  
Disclaimer does not own and Squall broke up with Rinoa because he had a dream that said if he stayed close to her she would die. It was in the last chapter.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"W-what we said? We didn't say anything." Irvine said with a nervous chuckle. Rinoa grabbed her purse. "See ya later, guys." She said and walked out. Squall glared at Irvine. Irvine decided to follow Rinoa. She walked into a bakery and bout a few tarts. " I wonder who those are for... maybe for me!" Irvine said and kept following her. Eventually they ended up at Seifer's house. Irvine gasped. As Seifer let her in, Irvine spyed at them through the window.   
  
"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Squall?" He asked. Rinoa closed her eyes in a snobby mad position. "I'm over him." She said. Seifer put on a smile. "well then, it must've been hard for you." He said and cleared his throught. "Not really. It was his decision." Rinoa said, sounding like she didn't care for him. But really, she did. Irvine gasped and ran to Squall to tell him about the news. Irvine knocked on his door. "STOP KNOCKING ON MY DOOR, DANG IT!" Squall yelled. "It's about Rinoa!" He yelled and pounded on the door. Squall got to his feet as fast as he could and answered the door. "What about? Is she hurt?" "No, worse." Irvine said. "What? Dead?!" "No. She has no feelings for you and is now dating Seifer." Irvine said. Squall glared. "Seifer." He ran out the door. "Wait! Aren't you gonna lock up your house? Wow. He must really love burglers." Irvine said.  
  
Squall crouched down beneath the window when he arrived. He quickly looked through the window. Yup. Rinoa and Seifer. "That bas-" BEEP! It was censored for this story. Rinoa looked out the window when Squall quickly ducked. "Rin, I don't think Squall was right for you. In fact, I know he wasn't." Seifer said. "Listen, I just found up how much how guys jerks are. I don't want to see another guy, I don't want to talk to another guy, I don't want to look at another guy. Sorry for barging in on you like this." Rinoa said and left. Squall saw her leave, so he quickly ran to the alley that was beside Seifer's house. Rinoa walked out and as she walked, she cried, softly, so no one heard but her and Squall who was following her. After she finished crying, Squall anccidentally stepped on a branch. Rinoa stopped and turned around. Squall gasped. "Oh my god! You've been following me! You are such a freak!" She yelled at him. "But..." "I thought you were over me!!" She said and started to sob. "If you're over me, go to another woman! How about Selphie! I'm going with Seifer. At least he treats me with respect!" Rinoa said and hit him with her purse in the face.   
  
"What if I'm not over you? What if I was lying?" Squall asked as she walked away. "Well, if you lied, you just made matters worst! you will never be a real seeD to me!" She yelled and ran away still sobbing. "Rinoa, wait!" He yelled. He tried to run after her but someone grabed his shoulder. It was Seifer. "you keep chasing her, you'll have another scar right across your face. Then you'll be known as Mr. X." Seifer said and held out his blade. Squall punched Seifer and ran after Rinoa. Seifer chased Squall with his new gun blade. It was esspecially sharp.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Next chapter- Squall get's two scars 


End file.
